A day with Glasgow
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is left to take care of his niece, Glasgow, for an afternoon. First Hetalia fic! Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


**Hello... **

This is my first Hetalia fiction, which I did under request on deviantart.

I hope you like it!

Read and Review.

**disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-san and Glasgow is MimitheDeer's OC, but Wien, who is just mentioned here, is mine! **

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland never imagined something like this would ever happen to him. Him, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, as a nanny? It just couldn't be true. "Bloody hell. Scotland better have a very good reason for me to be here!"<p>

But as he entered the house, everything was silent. Deadly silent. He strolled along the aisles. Nothing. He knew she had to be somewhere in there. Arthur had never really liked children. Children mean trouble. Plus, he could never really take care of one properly. Alfred had grown much by himself for England would never be so restrictive to him. All that mattered was the fact that he was his territory, not Francis'. But now none of that mattered. Alfred was independent and, it was hard to admit, better off than Arthur himself.

Finally he arrived in a room where his eyes found her: Glasgow. His niece slept comfortably in the couch, apparently still listening to anything was playing in her iPod through her slumber. The blowing wind caressed her delicate face and her crimson red hair.

_Luckily she is asleep, no trouble this time!_ He breathed relieved. She had grown a lot since the last time he had seen her. He wondered if she had learned to behave as a lady, what, judging by the way she slept so peacefully and neatly showed. They would have a nice time if so. And moreover, she had grown beautiful, very beautiful.

He was still watching her when her emerald eyes opened up. He greeted her as any gentleman would do to a lady.

"Good afternoon, have you had a nice slumber?"

"Who ur ye fuck wit? Gaw read yer scud book ye skunner!" (Who are you idiot? Go read your porn magazine you annoying person!) The girl said, throwing multiple pillows onto him.

"Excuse me? I couldn't understand a single word of what you said; could you just repeat it for me please?" He answered her politely, trying to evade the things being tossed by the angry teenager.

"Ye weeshit bum! Ahmur goinna... Hawd on... ye ur Arthur, aye?" (You be quiet coward! I'm going... Hold on... you are Arthur, yes?) She inquired, as stopped panicking.

"What? Bloody accent! I can't get a thing... Arthur, I am Arthur! Stop that!"

That would be even more difficult than he had thought. If at least she would speak in an intelligible way for god's sake! Hadn't Scotland taught her anything? How could he allow such a delicate flower to behave in such an impolite way? The way she would walk, so tomboyish! And she didn't even manage to comb her hair as she left out saying, from what he could spell out of that extraterrestrial language that she was ready. Ready for staying home on those ragged jeans trousers and t-shirt! _Goodness me? What have they done to her?_ And those tattoos. They made her look so...boyish!

"_Uncle iggy? Whewe awe (are) you?" Let's play!" _She would say to him in her childish way. But he had been always busy with other matters, such as discussing with Francis. Moreover, he just refused to meet his brother on his own free will. Probably it had been his fault in a way.

"Hey, Glasgow... what do you want to do?"

"Nowt. Ahmur fine fella." (Nothing. I am fine man.) She never took the eyes of her iPod. Youth... They were so technological, and so...dull.

"Don't you want to hang out? It's a lovely day outside..."

"Nae fella! Lemme hear ma music!" (No man! Let me hear my music!) The girl said annoyed.

"Alright then... Would you like to eat anything? I brought some scones."

"Nae. Yer food is pish!" (You understood that, didn't you? xD) She laughed, as he got visually irritated.

"Ok. We shall do nothing then. I don't even know why I am here... Apparently you can take care of yourself pretty well!" he banged on the door and left to the fields outside. "She is so boring isn't she? I know right? I thought she would be different from America... but this youth of to-day..." He told the flying-mint-bunnies around him. "I know you love me... only you I think."

* * *

><p>Glasgow watched her uncle talking to himself. He was so weird. So that was the real face of England. So pathetic! Or maybe... maybe he had spent too much time alone. Maybe he had put so much effort into getting stronger and developing himself that he hadn't had time to make real friends. Suddenly she felt bad for having ignored him. She used to tease him until he gave up and decided to play with her, and now, he was with her and she acted as if he had never existed.<p>

She approached him from behind and covered his eyes with her hands. "Hiya fella, talkin' alone?"

"Glasgow, weren't you there with your... music?"

"Nae...Ah wan'ed tae gaw ooside." (I wanted to go outside.) She sat on the grass near him.

"Glasgow... Have you realised how beautiful is the sky to-day? Look, that cloud even resembles... a flying-mint-bunny!" He stated happily, pointing at the skies.

He was crazy: Flying-mint-bunnies? Indeed that cloud looked like a bunny, but Flying-mint? His imagination was sure fertile, as her father used to say.

"Ah see! Look, a boat!" She pointed to another one.

"Indeed."

Glasgow glanced on her clock. Time for the football match, her team's football match. She made a sign she was getting inside and was followed by her uncle.

* * *

><p>Arthur jumped in surprise as he heard such colourful language coming out of her mouth. She definitely wasn't the type of girl he was used to. But he found it amusing. Surprisingly, he found it nice to change sometimes. Soon the match ended, and he found a time to talk to her.<p>

"So... I heard some rumours... about a certain Austrian..." Her expression froze. So France hadn't been just kidding when he told him about her long afternoon talking to Wien in Austria's house.

"Ye dain't tell Pa! Ahmurr goinna kill ye if ye dae sae!" She shouted.

"Fine, fine, I won't do so..." He giggled as she blushed.

It was then his brother entered the house.

"I see you are having fun there."

"Oh, Hi Pa. How was everything?" She answered him. England looked in surprise. She hugged Scotland.

"You can speak normally?"

"Of course I do!" She winked.

England sighed. _Never mind... we had a good time._ He was happy, and he would always come and stay with Glasgow whenever it was needed.


End file.
